Mint chocolate chip ice-cream
by Kotay
Summary: Felicity introduce Roy al rito di affogare i dispiaceri nel gelato...


_**Felicity POV**_

Non so perché Oliver aveva insistito che Roy l'accompagnasse a casa. Sta di fatto che era davvero strano far entrare in casa l'ormai unico nuovo membro permanente del team Arrow.  
Roy non aveva detto una parola per tutto il viaggio. Nessuno lo poteva biasimare. La lettera che Thea gli aveva lasciato aveva scioccato tutti, soprattutto Oliver. Ma la priorità, anche se non era facile accettarla per nessuno dei due uomini, era portare Slade in un posto dove non avrebbe più potuto nuocere.  
In questo momento non voleva nemmeno pensare al viaggio che avrebbero intrapreso di nuovo fino. Odiava quell'isola. Ma sembrava logico che l'avventura di Slade di concludesse nello stesso luogo in cui è iniziata. Con l'aggiunta di un carcere di massima sicurezza.

Appoggiando il cappotto sulla prima sedia libera, Felicity osservò tristemente gli strappi e le macchie che lo ricoprivano. Peccato, avrebbe dovuto buttarlo. Chissà forse avrebbe potuto tenerlo come ricordo di questa incredibile nottata… Un brivido le corse lungo tutta la schiena. Forse era meglio di no. D'un tratto il pensiero di non stare completamente sola quella sera le sollevò l'umore.

Ricordandosi di Roy si girò verso di lui con un sorriso "Siediti, arrivo subito"  
Ora che era libero dall'influenza del Mirakuru, il ragazzo aveva di nuovo quella sua espressione dolce e un po' persa, quella di chi si sente sempre fuori luogo. Una sensazione che conosceva fin troppo bene.  
Probabilmente il ragazzo stava cercando di trovare una scusa per poter scappare via il prima possibile, ma Felicity aveva bisogno di scusarsi con lui e non l'avrebbe lasciato andare via tanto facilmente.

"Lo so che vorresti andartene, ma vorrei che restassi con me qui stanotte…" Felicity sorrise nel vedere lo sguardo di panico di Roy, e alzò una mano sfiorandosi la ferita sulla fronte. Felicity era sicura di essere troppo stanca per una delle sue solite acrobazie grammaticali, ma evidentemente aveva torto.. "Ovvimente non intentevo… "  
Roy le sorrise alzando una mano per fermarla "Ok. Ho capito. Queste ehm…" non sapendo cosa rispondere si schiarì la voce "… bhe, queste … cose… me lo ricordo" riferendosi ai suoi deliri linguistici.  
Felicity abbassò la testa, sentendosi subito in colpa per avergli detto che era rimasto incosciente dal momento in cui era stato iniettato col il terribile siero.  
"Mi dispiace di averti mentito" gli disse seriamente guardandolo negli occhi "… ho pensato che in quel momento non avessi bisogno di altre distrazioni…"  
Quando erano tornati nel covo, dopo la battaglia, Oliver e Roy avevano parlato molto animatamente su Thea e su quello che era stato e su quello che stava succedendo. Secondo il suo punto di vista i due uomini avevano bisogno da tempo di un confronto come quello che avevano avuto quella sera. Soprattutto se Roy fosse rimasto permanentemente nel loro piccolo gruppo.  
Non era stato facile trovare un punto d'incontro, ma Felicity aveva assistito ad un bel momento di pura sincerità tra i due. Aveva assistito al primo passo verso la ritrovata fiducia e, probabilmente di una più salda collaborazione ed amicizia.  
"Sei stato molto coraggioso stasera, e non solo nel tunnel. Quando hai parlato con Oliver…. Spero che un giorno tornerai a fidarti di noi…"  
Roy la guardò a lungo, senza parole. Era troppo presto prendere quella decisione.  
"Tu sei stata la più coraggiosa di tutti noi…" disse dopo qualche attimo.  
Felicity sorrise amaramente girandosi verso il fondo della casa. Voleva non pensarci ancora per qualche minuto…

"Laggiù c'è il mio bagno. Ti concedo l'onore di fare la doccia per primo."  
Senza aspettare che Roy potesse protestare, gli prese la mano e lo spinse attraverso il soggiorno, dentro il bagno. Aprendo il piccolo guardaroba dietro la porta, ne tirò fuori quello che sembrava una tuta maschile.  
"Puoi mettere questi" Roy alzò un sopracciglio, pronto per una domanda, ma Felicity non glielo permise "No non ti dirò mai dove arrivano. Ma sono puliti, non ti preoccupare" e con questo gli chiuse la porta praticamente in faccia.  
Con un sospiro andò in cucina e aprì il freezer. Forse aveva doti premonitrici, dato che l'ultima volta aveva comprato due confezioni di gelato alla menta con scaglie di cioccolato. Introdurre Roy al suo piccolo rito non era la sua idea iniziale… ma forse sarebbe riuscita a convincerlo.

_**Roy POV**_

Quando Felicity emerse dal bagno un leggero profumo di vaniglia invase il soggiorno. Aveva deciso di aspettarla sul divano, sfogliando le decine di riviste miste a libri che rendevano impossibile vedere il tavolino da the su cui erano appoggiati. Con un po' di tristezza si accorse che era tutto nuovo e semplicemente mai sfogliato. Non aveva idea di cosa potesse rimanere della vita della giovane bionda una volta coinvolta nel Team Arrow. Forse neanche il tempo di sfogliare un giornale.

Felicity si diresse direttamente in cucina, uscendone pochi istanti dopo con due barattoli di gelato e due cucchiai. Si fermò direttamente davanti a lui, porgendogli metà del suo carico, senza battere ciglio.  
Roy non era mai stato amante del gelato, e voleva quasi rifiutare l'offerta, ma c'era qualcosa di strano in lei e nei suoi occhi vide che quello aveva per lei un'importanza maggiore di quanto sembrasse.  
Prese il barattolo e cucchiaio lentamente, stando attento a non farlo cadere.  
Felicity gli sorrise splendidamente e si posò sul divano, e incrociando le gambe si girò completamente stando faccia a faccia con lui.  
Per un attimo Roy rimase completamente senza parole. Non aveva mai prestato troppa attenzione alla bionda esperta dei computer. L'aveva sempre vista completamente assorta in uno dei suoi lavori, o alla QC o nel covo, sempre impeccabile nell'abbigliamento, nel trucco e in quella perfetta coda di cavallo che portava sempre. Ora gli sembrava di avere davanti un'altra persona.  
Indossava un grande cardigan colorato, probabilmente di una taglia più grande della sua, dato che la avvolgeva completamente facendola sparire, come i pantaloni larghi e risvoltati un paio di volte.  
(che Felicity fosse una cleptomane casuale di vestiti, e collezionasse cose come la tuta che gli aveva dato?)  
Il suo viso, completamente struccato, era incorniciato da un criniera bionda. Lunghe onde, ancora un po' umide le cascavano sulle spalle. Non portava i soliti occhiali, ma un paio più grande, neri e squadrati.  
Felicity doveva aver visto il suo stupore, perché in qualche modo si ritrasse un po' sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso.  
"Si lo so. E' una vecchia montatura. E so che così sembro proprio una nerd" sorrise "ma ti avverto!" aggiunge subito alzando un dito in avvertimento "Non dirlo mai agli altri! Non voglio essere presa in giro!"  
Non poté fare a meno di rassicurarla "Non credo che lo farebbero… ma ok"  
Quello che in realtà pensava era che non l'aveva mai vista così adorabile come stasera. E si chiese seriamente se tutto il suo aspetto curato ed impeccabile durante il giorno, non fosse la sua versione di maschera, come il cappuccio che indossa Oliver…  
Lei si girò un attimo, mostrandoli i piercing sull'orecchio mentre apriva con calma il barattolo del gelato.  
Senza neanche pensarci le chiese. "Felicity. Quanti anni hai?..."  
Felicity si girò di scatto e lo fissò seriamente. Lui si portò una mano alla fronte, volendo sprofondare nel pavimento. "Scusa scusa, non devi rispondermi. Perdonami."  
Lei lo guardò per un lungo secondo prima di tornare al gelato senza una parola.  
Come faceva a spiegargli che vedendola così, senza trucco e senza abiti firmati, non si era mai accordo di quanto fosse semplicemente una giovane ragazza. Non giovane come lui, ovviamente, ma sicuramente più giovane di Oliver.  
Vivendo in strada si era sempre vantato si essere cresciuto più velocemente di altri suoi coetanei più fortunati. La vita gli aveva subito messo davanti molte difficoltà e spesso quando si vedeva allo specchio, non si riconosceva nel faccia da ragazzino che ancora aveva.  
Improvvisamente Felicity le sembrò così simile a lui. Cosa aveva affrontato nella vita per averla resa più adulta di quanto il suo viso non desse a vedere?  
"Lo sai che certe domande non si fanno" scherzò lei, distraendolo dai suoi pensieri. "E sicuramente io non ti risponderò" terminò gustandosi il primo cucchiaio di gelato.  
Non sapendo come uscire da quel momento imbarazzante, Roy aprì il suo gelato e ne gustò un cucchiaio: era davvero buono!  
"Perché il gelato?" le chiese mentre la vedeva armeggiare col telecomando. Felicity non gli rispose subito, preferendo selezionare sulla tv la cartella preferiti tra i film. Dopo aver confermato "L'impero colpisce ancora" finalmente si girò verso di lui.  
Felicity sembrò pensare molto a come rispondergli, probabilmente senza sembrare troppo stramba.

"La regola del gelato è una sola. Per il tempo in cui dura, puoi concederti di pensare a quello che di solito ti neghi…" Roy cominciava a capire. Non era la prima volta che una ragazza affogava i proprio dispiaceri nel gelato, ma ovviamente Felicity aveva la sua variante.  
"Per esempio" ricominciò agitando il cucchiaio davanti a sé "Tu sei autorizzato a disperarti, , autocommiserarti (cose che di solito io non faccio, almeno non sobria), ammettere cose a te stesso …ma solo finché c'è gelato. Una volta finito l'ultimo cucchiaio, basta. Si volta pagina. Ci si lascia tutto alle spalle e si va avanti."  
La ragazza lo guardò dritto negli occhi, con un'espressione di profonda tristezza. E cominciò a parlare.  
"Mi spiace tanto per Thea. Posso immaginare come ti stia sentendo. E volevo dirti che non è colpa tua tutto quello che hai fatto sotto l'influenza del Mirakuro. Non eri tu. E ti aiuteremo a venirne fuori. E se questa menta e cioccolato possono essere sacrificati per farti sentire per un solo secondo meglio. Bhe, la loro breve vita ne sarà valsa la pena"  
"Io le ho fatto del male" Roy non poté più guardare Felicity negli occhi e inconsciamente cominciò a scavare un grosso pezzo di gelato nel barattolo.  
"Ora lei ha solo bisogno di tempo. La troveremo e le diremo la verità" Felicity disse risoluta e alzando gli occhi al cielo disse tra i denti, stringendo il cucchiaio come se fosse un pugnale sacro "E che il cielo m'aiuti costringerò Oliver a dirle la verità, e dopo che lo farai anche tu, dopo esservi presi gli insultati come meritate, tutto andrà meglio!"  
Roy la guardò a lungo incredulo. Non sarebbe mai andata così liscia. E Oliver non vorrà mai renderla partecipe delle loro attività notturne. L'enorme boccone di gelato che aveva scavato se lo ritrovò tutto in bocca. Forse cominciava a capire questa cosa del gelato.  
Per diversi minuti rimasero entrambi in silenzio. Ognuno nei propri pensieri. Felicity lo stava ignorando, guardando lo schermo come se da esso dipendesse la sua stessa vita e mangiava lentamente, un poco alla volta.  
Il suo gelato era il dolore che provava per Thea, un dolore che ora stava abbracciando completamente. La cosa che non capiva era il significato di quello di Felicity.  
"E tu?" Riuscì a dire dopo molti minuti. "Hai salvato la città. Hai permesso ad Oliver di prendere Slade senza ucciderlo. Su cosa vuoi voltare pagina?"  
Felicity si fermò a guardare il fondo del barattolo, visibilmente indecisa se condividere con lui i suoi pensieri. Ma Roy non voleva arrendersi. Felicity non voleva stare sola, altrimenti non avrebbe insistito nel farlo rimanere. Forse aveva solo bisogno di qualche spinta in più. Forse l'intera esperienza l'aveva terrorizzata e non sapeva come uscirne ora che l'adrenalina era sparita.  
Lei era stata sempre gentile con lui e in qualche modo voleva ricambiare il favore e cercare di confortarla, qualsiasi problema avesse.  
"Sara mi ha raccontato come hai affrontato Slade." Un altro boccone di gelato. Roy non sapeva come era nata la strategia che aveva portato Felicity nelle mani di Slade, solo la sua conclusione. Sara era stata molto vaga e al momento pensava fosse per la concitazione dei momenti successivi alla cattura di Slade. Ora però gli stava venendo il dubbio che non gli avesse detto tutto.  
Roy non ne poteva davvero più di queste mezze verità: Sara era esattamente come Oliver.  
Non aveva chiesto come era stata rapita Felicity, ma cominciava a sospettare che questo poteva essere una delle ragioni per cui la ragazza era in questo stato.  
"Speravo che tu non fossi così coinvolta…" continuò Roy guardandola mentre lei continuava ad ignorarlo.  
Felicity tirò un profondo respiro prima di parlare "Neanche Slade se lo aspettava, non mi aveva neanche considerata fino a quel momento, Oliver è stato bravo a tenersi un asso nella manica"  
Roy cercò di leggere tra le righe di quello che le aveva appena detto. E poi un pensiero orribile si fece strada.  
"Ti ha usato come esca!" sbottò all'improvviso incredulo. Come poteva Oliver aver messo Felicity consapevolmente nelle mani di quello psicopatico. Ora cominciava a capire il peso che quella lunga nottata stava premendo sulle sue spalle. Roy si passò una mano sul viso, ancora incredulo.  
"Bhe, abbiamo vinto e siamo entrambi qui a parlarne. Direi che ne è valsa la pena!" disse Felicity fra un boccone e l'altro. Aveva notato che la ragazza aveva improvvisamente aumentato la velocità con cui mangiava il morbido gelato verde.  
"Non essere arrabbiato con lui" continuò a bassa voce "Avrebbe fatto di tutto per salvare la città… o Laurel … o entrambe, in ogni modo."  
Roy ripensò ai frammenti di conversazione che aveva sentito durante tutta la notte. Slade voleva che Oliver soffrisse terribilmente, portandogli via chi amava di più. Mentre parlavano di Thea aveva anche saputo che Moira Queen era stata la prima ad essere uccisa. Evidentemente Laurel doveva essere la seconda della lista.  
Lui non sapeva molto della loro storia, ma nei primi mesi in cui si allenava nel covo Felicity aveva cercato di spiegargli la girandola che era la vita sentimentale di Oliver. Di come Laurel era stata il suo primo grande amore, nonostante ora stesse con la sorella Sara. I suoi problemi con Thea al tempo occupavano completamente la sua mente, per cui non si era mai interessato del gossip sulle sorelle Lance.  
Però come mai alla fine era Felicity quella che era finita sotto la sua spada?  
"Come avete fatto a fare in modo che … Slade ti rapisse?" era difficile anche per lui dire una cosa del genere. Felicity non era come loro. Per quanto forte e coraggiosa, non avrebbe resistito un secondo se Slade avrebbe voluto farle del male.  
Felicity sembrò trovare la domanda semplicemente ridicola, perché si mise semplicemente a ridere.  
Si girò verso di lui puntandogli contro il cucchiaio. "Sai, di solito Oliver, non è proprio capace di dire una bugia credibile. Ma non sapevo che nel momento del bisogno si potesse trasformare in un vero e proprio attore!" prese un grosso boccone di gelato prima di continuare "Una grande performance alla Queen Mansion che, ovviamente, era piena di cimici messe da Slade"  
Roy cominciò a sperare che non fosse quello che stava cominciando ad affiorargli alla mente. No. Non poteva essere andata così.  
"Cosa ti ha detto Oliver per convincere Slade a rapirti?" disse lentamente.  
Il braccio di Felicity si fermò a mezz'aria e lei fissò la piccola palla verde e marrone. Roy si avvicinò un poco, e notò che i suoi occhi erano lucidi dalle lacrime che si stavano formando.  
"Dovevo essere la prima della lista" disse lei come se fosse ovvio "per cui ha detto che la donna che ama ero io. E non Laurel." Stava facendo di tutto perché la sua voce non tremasse, ma fallì miseramente.  
Roy finalmente vedeva tutto con chiarezza. Era vero che non si era mai interessato del gossip nel covo, ma il modo in cui Felicity e Oliver si comportavano l'uno con l'altra a volte era piuttosto strano.  
Felicity era il cervello del team e anche l'unica che teneva testa ad Oliver. Ma non si poteva non notare la gentilezza che aveva verso Oliver tutte le volte che tornava da una missione e come il suo sguardo lo seguiva sempre. Felicity aveva una specie di cotta per Oliver, e questo era palese, ma forse questo non si fermava qui. Non si fermava ad essere la prima fan del suo eroe.  
"Tu sei innamorata di lui" disse piano  
Felicity stava rimettendo lentamente il cucchiaio nel barattolo. Lei si passo una mano nei lunghi capelli biondi silenziosamente. Oliver era proprio uno stupito a non vedere questa bellissima ragazza che era proprio sotto al suo naso.  
Roy sentì una rabbia montare dentro di sé. Per un attimo ne fu spaventato, pensando che qualche residuo di Mirakuro gli stesse tirando qualche strano giochetto. Ma capì qualche istante dopo che non era rabbia, ma il desiderio di proteggere Felicity da Oliver. Aveva lui stesso detto a Thea che non l'amava, le aveva spezzato il cuore, e come non poteva giustificare sé stesso, non poteva Oliver.  
Non poteva nemmeno immaginare cosa potesse essere per Felicity ascoltare la dichiarazione di Oliver per poi capire che era tutta una finta. Una finta che l'avrebbe messa in pericolo mortale.  
Come aveva fatto Oliver a fare una scelta del genere?  
Quando nel suo appartamento stava facendo le valige con Thea, aveva sentito il rimorso nell'andare via senza aiutare Oliver e gli altri nel salvare la città. E anche se Thea non c'era più, fino a qualche minuto fa era abbastanza convito di lasciare Starling City senza guardarsi indietro, dopo aver assolto al suo compito.  
Ma guardando Felicity aveva trovato un piccolo motivo per rimanere. Lei era sempre in prima linea con tutti loro, e non aveva esitato a mettersi in pericolo solo perché Oliver glielo aveva chiesto.  
Questo Roy non lo avrebbe più permesso. Voleva proteggerla. E anche se sapeva benissimo che non aveva bisogno del suo aiuto, stando con loro avrebbe potuto almeno tentare di proteggerla da Oliver.  
Felicity si girò e lo guardò negli occhi.  
"Si…" ammise con un respiro "Ma solo finché durerà il gelato. E' la regola ricordi?" Un sorriso speranzoso e timido affiorò sulle sue labbra. E per sottolineare quello che stava dicendo, gli mostrò il fondo del barattolo.  
Ne rimaneva solo un ultimo cucchiaio e la bionda lo raccolse con cura e con soddisfazione lo portò alla bocca. Una volta finito, posò il barattolo e tirò un gran sospiro.  
"Domani è un altro giorno".


End file.
